La Joya de Anubis
by ernestomadera
Summary: Al palpar la cercanía de la muerte, vuelves los ojos a tu interior y no encuentras más que banalidad, porque los vivos, comparados con los muertos, resultamos insoportablemente banales. lime, slash


-Harry- dijo Draco con nerviosismo- ¿estás seguro de que es el lugar correcto?

-Sí- fue la escueta respuesta del chico moreno.

Por supuesto que Draco sabía donde se encontraban, él los había llevado hasta allí, sólo había hecho esa pregunta para tratar de conversar con Harry pero, luego de ese intercambio tan corto de palabras, siguió un silencio que nada tenía que envidiar al ya existente en el lugar donde se encontraban.

Ambos jóvenes magos estaban en un lugar oscuro, nada más iluminado por las varitas que llevaban en las manos, delante de ellos sólo había una cosa, escaleras. Grandes peldaños de piedra carcomida por el tiempo, que habían sido enterrados a lo largo de los siglos por numerosas tormentas de arena, descendían por el largo y solitario pasillo por el que en ese momento Harry y Draco estaban caminado.

-Escucha Harry, sé que esto es importante para ti pero…

Harry se volteo hacia su pareja, en su rostro solo había una cosa que se reflejaba con totalidad, una cosa que había estado allí desde el fatídico día en el que su mejor amigo murió; no era tristeza; no era desesperación; no era derrota; era algo mucho más intrigante, algo que no cabía esperar encontrar cuando se tenía a la muerte tan cerca: decisión. Pero ¿decisión hacía qué? Draco sabía muy bien la respuesta.

-¿Pero?- pregunto Harry, invitando al rubio a que siguiera con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Pero y que tal si lo que buscas no está aquí.

-Está- dijo llanamente.

-Según ese texto que encontramos, sí. Pero, aunque lo encontraras ¿sabes siquiera qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

Harry parpadeo, indicando con los ojos que no lo sabía.

-Lo sabré en el momento en el que lo vea.

Después de decir estas palabras se giró de nuevo hacia las escaleras descendientes y continuo bajando por ellas. Otra vez se había encerrado en sí mismo.

Draco detestaba verlo así. Lo amaba, tal vez se lo dijera en muy pocas ocasiones, pero eso no quitaba que cada vez que lo veía su estomago rugiera con una sensación para nada desagradable. Le encantaba verlo luchar; le encantaba verlo concentrado en su trabajo; le encantaba esa mirada que se le ponía cada vez que se sentía caliente; le encantaba verlo sonreír. Sonreír, eso era algo que Harry no había hecho desde hacía dos meses, desde el momento en el que Ron, en medio de una batalla entre aurores y ex mortífagos, se había interpuesto en medio de una maldición asesina que iba dirigida a Harry. Por eso estaban ahí, en ese lugar que Draco odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, buscando un objeto del cual no sabían nada, ni siquiera si realmente existía. Pero eso no era importante para Draco, lo único verdaderamente importante era recuperar a Harry, a su Harry, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.

Egipto, ese era el país al que habían ido. La razón de tan precipitado viaje había sido un pergamino antiguo que había permanecido oculto en el fondo del departamento de misterios, al cual Harry y Draco se habían colado para encontrar ese documento precisamente, durante lo que parecían siglos. El pergamino estaba en egipcio antiguo pero Draco, que había recibido una educación muy completa en cuanto a idiomas se refería, pudo descifrar lo suficiente de este como para saber lo que tenían que hacer. Era una antigua leyenda, de la cual Draco no se fiaba ni las moscas, pero que había servido a Harry para ver renacer sus esperanzas.

Hermione. Ella se había quedado en Inglaterra cuidando a su hijo pequeño, ni siquiera sabía lo que Harry y Draco estaban haciendo. Ella y Ron se habían casado tres años después de la caída del señor tenebroso y su primer y, gracias a la muerte de Ron, único hijo, al que le habían puesto Axel, había llegado dos años después de la boda. Cuando su esposo murió, una semana antes de su quinto aniversario, la bruja se había encerrado en un mundo sólo para ella, del cual nada más salía para cuidar a su hijo. Harry y Draco, que se habían casado solo seis meses después que Hermione y Ron, iban a visitarla casi todos los días, pero las reuniones duraban muy poco, siempre se notaba que Hermione no quería hablar con nadie, así que la dejaban sola para que hiciera alguno de sus nuevos pasatiempos, como mirar al vacio por horas sin acordarse de lo que estaba haciendo antes de verse sumergida en su propio mundo.

Así que ahí estaban, en Egipto, metidos en una tumba que quien sabe en cuántos siglos nadie había pisado, tratando de encontrar algo que les ayudara a volver a su vida de antes. Por Harry, por Hermione y Axel, por todos los Weasley, por Draco, que al final había aprendido a llevarse bien con el pelirrojo.

Entonces, poniendo fin a las reflexiones de Draco, Harry se detuvo y volvió a girarse hacia su pareja.

-Lo lamento- dijo para luego bajar la vista- no debí de haberte hablado así.

Draco, viendo la lucha interna de su león, se acerco hasta tocar su cuerpo y lo abrazó con mucha intensidad, tratando de decirle, de la única manera en la que él sabía decir estas cosas, que estaba ahí y que nunca se iría de su lado porque lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie.

Harry pareció comprender lo que Draco quería decirle. A lo largo del tiempo que ambos habían compartido juntos Harry había aprendido a comunicarse con Draco sin emplear el lenguaje, una mirada, un beso, una caricia, esa era la forma en la que la serpiente le demostraba su afecto a Harry.

-Necesito hacer esto Draco- dijo Harry con desesperación- de verdad necesito saber que aún queda una esperanza.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes por nada, yo te seguiré.

Harry levanto la mirada hacia los hermosos ojos grises de Draco que lo contemplaban con cariño, luego lo besó. Los besos de Draco podían hacer que Harry se derritiera como helado al sol, pero también le hacían sentirse seguro del amor que le profesaba el rubio. Después de unos cuantos minutos, en los que los amantes desplegaron toda su pasión, se separaron y siguieron su camino.

Las escaleras, como ya lo dije, eran bastante largas, pero no interminables y eso se vio comprobado en el momento en el que por fin llegaron al final, que era a su vez el comienzo de algo más. Al llegar hasta lo que parecía ser el piso de la tumba no pudieron hacer más que sorprenderse. Las escaleras terminaban en un pequeño cuarto de cinco metros cuadrados aproximadamente, el techo y las paredes estaban recubiertas de oro solido y en la pared que estaba enfrente de las escaleras había un hombre grabado, con cabeza de chacal, a tamaño completo y un montón de jeroglíficos rodeándolo y cubriendo el resto del espacio en su totalidad.

-Esto es…- dijo Harry sin comprender- esto no tiene sentido, esas escaleras nos han llevado a un callejón sin salida.

-¿Nos habremos equivocado en algo?

-No- contestó Harry totalmente seguro de lo que decía- hicimos exactamente lo que decía el pergamino, este es el lugar correcto.

-Espera- pidió Draco dirigiéndose hacia los jeroglíficos- tal vez esto nos pueda decir algo.

-¿Puedes descifrarlos?

Draco miro sorprendido a su pareja.

-Por supuesto que puedo, hemos llegado hasta aquí ¿no?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Draco tenía razón, él los había llevado hasta ese lugar, no había razón para desconfiar de él.

-Ja, típico de estos lugares- dijo Draco como si constatara un hecho que ya todos sabían.

-¿Qué sucede Draco?- pregunto Harry algo sorprendido por la reacción del rubio.

- escucha esto.

Hasta aquí han llegado

Pero no pasaran más

Si a la muerte quieren derrotar

El precio deberán pagar.

Váyanse ahora que pueden

O perderán su libertad,

Y su líquido vital.

-No entiendo por qué siempre las maldiciones están en verso-dijo Harry cuando Draco terminó de leer.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero debió de haberlo escrito alguien que no sabía nada de poesía.

- Bueno- dijo Harry para regresar al tema importante - ¿dice algo más?

- No- dijo Draco a su pesar- pero creo que este… "intento" de poema es la clave para seguir pasando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto típico en él, luego procedió a explicarle a su mastuerzo esposo lo que quería decir.

-Mira- empezó con el mismo tono que un maestro podría usar con algún alumno falto de luces- estamos en el lugar correcto, de eso no nos queda la menor duda, entonces significa que el camino debe de seguir a partir de aquí…

-Pero el camino está bloqueado- argumentó Harry sin dejar terminar a Draco.

-¿Me dejas terminar?

-Claro… lo lamento.

-Decía- continuo Draco- que el camino debe seguir a partir de este lugar. Ahora, en los jeroglíficos no hay más que una maldición que seguramente fue puesta como advertencia a los saqueadores de tumbas. Si damos por hecho que existe un camino después de aquí, y que no hay nada más escrito en esa pared, entonces la forma de abrir ese camino es centrándonos en el significado del poema.

-Eso está muy bien pero- dijo Harry captando a medias lo que Draco quería decir- ¿Qué significa el poema?

Draco le sonrió con condescendencia.

-Bueno eso es obvio. En realidad no estamos tratando con un acertijo, si te fijas bien no te hace ninguna pregunta, sólo te dice lo que tienes que hacer.

Harry analizo las palabras que Draco había traducido. En su mirada volvía a verse la determinación, pero Draco no le estaba dando ninguna pista, al parecer quería que lo descubriera por sí mismo. Los versos pasaban por su cabeza, no les hallaba el más mínimo sentido, para él no eran más que versos tontos. Entonces la luz lo ilumino, mostrándole lo que debía ver. Se volteo hacia Draco y dijo.

-Para poder abrir el camino tenemos que dar algo ¿cierto?

Draco asintió.

-Y ese algo es la sangre, el líquido vital que corre por nuestro cuerpo.

En los labios de Draco se dibujo una sonrisa.

-Me pregunto si Voldemort alguna vez tuvo contacto con la mitología egipcia.- comentó Draco, pues ya sabía toda la historia de Voldemort y sus Horcruxes.

-No lo creo- dijo Harry- Dumbledore me dijo que Voldemort siempre subestimaba a sus enemigos y por eso no creía que fueran capaces de pasar una prueba tan escabrosa como el dar sangre a cambio de seguir el camino, además nunca se preocupo demasiado por esconder sus partes de alma porque no pensaba que nadie pudiera encontrarlas.

-Tienes razón- contestó el rubio-. De cualquier manera tenemos que pagarle a la pared… o lo que sea, para que nos deje pasar.

Draco materializó un cuchillo de doble filo, con mango de plata e incrustaciones de amatista, que quedo suspendido en el aire, lo tomó y dispuesto estuvo a cortarse un poco la mano cuando Harry se lo quitó e hizo lo que Draco estuvo a punto de hacer.

Draco estuvo tentado a decir una broma relacionada con los héroes y las damiselas en peligro pero se contuvo cuando Harry se acerco, con paso firme, hacia la pared repleta de jeroglíficos y poso su mano ensangrentada justo donde estaba la cabeza de chacal.

Pasaron varios segundos donde la incertidumbre volvió a posarse sobre la pareja, tal vez no existía un camino del otro lado después de todo. Entonces la habitación empezó a temblar ligeramente, como si estuviera construida sobre un vibrador que en ese momento estuviera en funcionamiento, y comenzó a verse una fina línea de luz brillante justo por debajo del grabado del hombre con cabeza de chacal. La línea se fue haciendo más gruesa conforme los segundos pasaban y, poco a poco, dejó ver al otro lado un salón infinitamente más amplio que la pequeña cámara donde ahora se encontraban. Finalmente la figura de hombre con cabeza de chacal desapareció por completo, en su lugar ahora estaba el marco de una puerta.

Harry y Draco se voltearon a ver con sorpresa, la habitación dejó de temblar.

Al otro lado del umbral había lo que parecía ser un salón de eventos, por la extensión, capaz de albergar a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts dos veces sin estar apretados. Las paredes eran de mármol negro y en las laterales, dispuestos a cinco metros uno de otro, había una serie de pilares de ónix brillante con detalles de plata en forma de Anj. Entre pilar y pilar, con una altura de casi dos metros, había una estatua de cantera rosa con forma humana, en total eran cuarenta, veinte a la derecha y veinte a la izquierda. El piso estaba cubierto por mosaicos negros y blancos, como los escaques de un ajedrez.

Otra cosa que llamaba la atención era que la sala estaba iluminada por lo que parecía ser una fuente de luz natural que provenía de una estalactita hueca con agujeros colocada justo en el centro del techo. La luz era un destello azul platinado, muy parecido al hechizo _lumos, _que hacía que la habitación tuviera un toque tétrico y romántico a la vez. En un lado de la sala, justo en frente del umbral de la puerta donde estaban Harry y Draco, había un hueco por el que se divisaba un estrecho pasillo. El camino continuaba por ahí.

Harry y Draco apagaron las varitas mágicas pues con la luz de la sala era más que suficiente.

-Creo que eso fue bastante sencillo- dijo Harry como de pasada.

-Es lo que me preocupa, las cosas en este tipo de lugares nunca son sencillas-contestó Draco.

-Bueno, la única forma de encontrar lo que hemos venido a buscar es cruzando este enorme salón- dijo Harry comenzando a caminar hacia dentro- así que en marcha.

Draco siguió a Harry y pronto se puso a su altura. Lo de la sangre había funcionado pero quién sabe qué cosas más les esperaban. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa: las estatuas no tenían ojos. No es que fuera un detalle importante, Draco había visto cientos de estatuas sin globos oculares en varios museos muggles a los que se había hecho adicto gracias a la influencia de Hermione, pero algo en esta ocasión no cuadraba. La cultura y más aun el arte egipcio siempre se había distinguido por una descripción visual perfecta de todo lo que pasaba en su vida, no era normal encontrar alguna pieza de arte que tuviera imperfecciones a propósito, y decididamente se notaba que la ausencia de ojos era producto de la planeación y no la casualidad, el error o el paso del tiempo.

-Harry esto me da mala espina- dijo muy bajo, como si creyera que algo o alguien podría escucharlo.

-¿Por qué?- contestó el moreno usando el mismo tono de complicidad.

- No lo sé… es solo que esto es demasiado fácil… no me cuadra que aun no hayamos encontrado nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Acaso creías que íbamos a encontrar la…?

-No…- se apresuró a negar Draco- no creía que fuéramos a encontrarla tan rápido, es sólo que a estas alturas ya teníamos que habernos topado con alguna trampa, pero lo único con lo que nos hemos encontrado fue con un mal poema y una puerta vampiro.– dijo esto último como un chiste.

Harry se quedo meditando un momento, casi habían llegado a la mitad del camino, les faltaba muy poco para estar debajo de la estalactita, y debía admitir que el razonamiento era muy lógico. Las películas de Hollywood le había enseñado a no fiarse de las tumbas antiguas, no es que fueran una fuente de información confiable, pero considerando su pasado, se dio cuenta de que no debía dejarse engañar con tanta facilidad.

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero no podemos hacer nada. Las trampas no se dejaran ver a menos que nosotros las activemos y, hasta que eso no ocurra…

Harry dio un paso, dispuesto a seguir su camino a pesar de sus instintos, y entonces algo pasó. Algo no previsto.

La estalactita que proporcionaba luz al lugar estaba ubicada en el centro mismo del techo, lo que significa que la punta de este apuntaba directamente al centro del piso, más específicamente a un escaque de color blanco. El escaque que Harry piso al dar su último paso.

El escaque se hundió unos centímetros, los suficientes como para ocultar todo el pie de Harry en el hueco formado, y al instante se escuchó el sonido de algo moviéndose levemente, una especie de susurro macabro, como su alguien hiciera pasar una capa de fina tela por una superficie porosa y desgarradora.

-¡Harry, mira!-exclamó Draco con asombro mientras señalaba con su dedo índice a la estalactita en el techo.

Harry levantó la vista, aun con el pie dentro del hueco formado por el escaque hundido, y vio algo que juró que sólo se veía en las películas y videojuegos de Lara Croft. La luz, que en realidad era una especie de humo luminoso, comenzó a salir de la estalactita por los agujeros y a arremolinarse alrededor de ella, formando un anillo azul platinado bastante extraño.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Harry mirando al anillo azul alrededor de la estalactita.

-No lo sé-contestó Draco con un deje de pánico en la voz- pero no quiero quedarme para averiguarlo. Vayámonos de esta sala inmediatamente.

Comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado pero solo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando de repente la puerta se sello, dejando en su lugar un grabado con forma humana y cabeza de chacal. Draco se paró en seco, volteo su cabeza hacia Harry, quien estaba igual de sorprendido por lo que había pasado y dijo.

-Creo que tendremos que seguir por el otro lado.

Harry asintió y espero hasta que Draco se pusiera a su altura para emprender el camino hacia el estrecho pasillo al otro lado del salón. Harry dio otro paso, el único desde que había hecho que el escaque blanco bajara de nivel, y retiró el pie. Entonces, como si el anillo hubiera estado esperando a que el chico quitara su peso del cuadro, se dispersó la luz en todas direcciones y fue a parar a las estatuas que estaban en las paredes laterales de la sala, a sus ojos para ser más específicos.

Las estatuas ahora tenían ojos, eso Draco pudo notarlo enseguida, y esos ojos les conferían una apariencia terrorífica, amenazante… viva.

Harry y Draco estaban mirando hacia la derecha, habían seguido el trayecto de uno de los destellos azules hasta la estatua más cercana a ellos por esa dirección, cuando de pronto oyeron un crujido en la dirección contraria, muy parecido al que hace una roca al caer por un desfiladero de gran altura, y se giraron para poder ver de dónde venía y lo que vieron los dejó helados. Una de las estatuas del lado izquierdo, la más cercana al punto medio de la habitación, se estaba moviendo. De alguna manera había logrado desprenderse del piso al que estaba pegada y ahora comenzaba a caminar a pasos lentos pero constantes hacia los chicos. A Draco se le calló el alma a los pies, esas efigies le habían dado mala espina desde el principio y ahora lo que estaba viendo confirmaba que su instinto rara vez se equivocaba.

Harry y Draco se voltearon a ver, la estatua era tan lenta que no tenían por qué apresurarse a reaccionar, y en los ojos de ambos podía leerse la misma frase: larguémonos cuanto antes de este lugar.

Comenzaron a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida, no querían pasar ni un minutos más junto a esa cosa por muy lenta que fuera, pero solo habían dado unos cuantos paso cuando escucharon un grito enloquecido, se voltearon y vieron cómo la estatua, con la boca aun abierta y emitiendo ese desgarrador sonido, se acuclillaba y luego saltaba con una fuerza impresionante. Antes de que los jóvenes pudieran reaccionar ya tenían a la estatua justo enfrente de ellos blandiendo una guja de piedra de dos metros de alto y rugiendo de manera amenazadora.

La estatua atacó a Harry en primer lugar, pero este fue más rápido y se echó al suelo rodando para evitar la embestida. Desde ahí levantó la varita mágica y atacó con un potente _expelliarmus _que dio de lleno en la estatua y le mandó a volar su guja.

Esta, ni burda ni perezosa, dio un salto hacia atrás y alcanzó su arma para después regresar al ataque.

-¡_Desmauis_!-gritó Draco paro no tuvo ningún efecto en la roca.- ¡EVANESCO!

Los hechizos del rubio golpeaban a la estatua sin hacerle el más mínimo rasguño, Harry se levantó del suelo y se unió a su esposo en la pela lanzando conjuros a diestra y siniestra, tratando de mantener a la estatua a raya.

-¡_sectumsempra_!- gritó Harry y entonces la estatua comenzó a llenarse de cortes profundos que no parecieron hacerle ningún daño puesto que siguió atacándolos.

Entonces Draco, viendo que el hechizó de Harry sí había logrado resquebrajar la piedra, tuvo una idea.

-¡_bombarda maxima!_- el hechizo tuvo el efecto deseado y la estatua voló en mil pedazos con un sonoro crujido, la luz de sus ojos volvió a la estalactita.- bueno-continuo con la voz entrecortada y una sonrisa en el rostro- no ha sido tan difícil. 

Harry asintió pero la cabeza se le quedó congelada cuando varios sonoros cracs se escucharon de manera exageradamente fuerte, miraron a su alrededor y vieron que las demás estatuas habían empezado a despertar. Se voltearon, en una escena muy típica de las películas actuales de acción, y echaron a correr a gran velocidad hacia el pasillo, no estaban dispuestos a luchar contra treinta y nueve de esas cosas a la vez, sería suicidio.

Las estatuas brincaban a grandes distancias tras los jóvenes que corrían con todas sus fuerzas, la primera estatua le había hecho retroceder una gran distancia y se vieron en aprietos cuando un grupo de estatuas, las más próximas a la abertura en la pared trataban de cerrarles el paso. Se deshicieron de ellas con potentes hechizos destructores, pero las demás aun les seguían los pasos muy de cerca.

Por fin llegaron al hueco en la pared, Harry se detuvo y giro su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a una de las estatuas traspasarlo, levanto la varita y dijo:

- _Duro-_ el hueco quedó sellado por completo dejando a la pareja y la estatua en una semioscuridad rota por el resplandor azulado de los ojos de esta última. Con un último movimiento de varita la estatua voló en mil pedazos y la luz de sus ojos desapareció.

Harry y Draco prendieron sus varitas para iluminar el largo camino que seguía a continuación.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Draco.

-Creo que tenemos que seguir, las demás salidas están bloqueadas sin mencionar que no quiero volver a enfrentarme con esas cosas nunca.

Draco asintió y comenzó a caminar por el túnel oscuro, manteniéndose siempre alerta ante cualquier nueva situación, pensando en que después de esto Harry tendría que recompensarlo muy bien.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos de caminata cuando, a la luz de las varitas, lograron distinguir lo que parecía ser una puerta de madera grande y pesada. Conforme se acercaban más a ella les llegaba el olor del aceite quemándose de una manera exageradamente fuerte, como si una llama hubiera estado prendida durante años y el olor estuviera penetrado en las paredes.

-¿Qué crees que encontraremos al otro lado de esta puerta?- pregunto el rubio.

-No lo sé- Harry miró a Draco de una manera nerviosa- Draco ¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar?

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que pasa es que me siento mal por haberte metido en estos problemas y… y….

-Suéltalo de una vez Potter- espeto Draco algo molesto con Harry por la frase dicha por el moreno.

-Y tengo miedo de perderte a ti también- Draco suavizó su mirada- no quiero que te pase nada malo, no soportaría que te hicieran daño por mi culpa.

-Harry, tu no me has obligado a venir, estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad, porque quiero la joya tanto como tú, porque quiero ver a Ron tanto como tú y porque no soportaría estar con la incertidumbre de no saber si estás bien o si has logrado encontrarla. Por supuesto que quiero continuar- agregó luego de un rato-y nada de lo que digas podrá cambiar eso, no voy a dejarte solo ¿me escuchaste?

Harry miró lo ojos de Draco y supo que el rubio hablaba en serio, asintió, se giró hacia la puerta y, haciendo uso de mucha fuerza, la abrió.

Del otro lado no había gran cosa, era un cuarto pequeño, del tamaño que debería tener un aula de clases para 40 estudiantes, todo, piso, techo y paredes, eran de alabastro amarillento y de lo alto colgaban antorchas encendidas que le daban a la habitación un aire arranciado. No había más, ni un adorno, ni una efigie, ni un relieve o dibujo, nada excepto otra puerta grande de madera custodiada por… una esfinge. La criatura era majestuosa, sin duda era mucho más hermosa que aquella a la que Harry tuvo que enfrentarse en el cuarto año, y despedía un aire de sabiduría que sólo podía deberse a una edad longeva. Su cuerpo era negro como la noche, salpicado de ciertos destellos plateados distribuidos aleatoriamente, y sus alas eran de un dorado intenso que, a la luz de las antorchas, se veía impresionante.

-Al menos no es una estatua- dijo Harry con alivio.

Draco asintió lentamente, no era una estatua pero eso no significaba que la esfinge fuera menos peligrosa.

-Parece dormida- dijo Draco- deberíamos despertarla.

Aunque se lo pensó mejor, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de la esfinge al verse interrumpida de su sueño. Harry comenzó su recorrido, dispuesto a hacer lo que Draco había propuesto, pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver que la esfinge ya se había despertado por sí misma.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto la criatura con suficiencia.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter- dijo Harry con solemnidad- y él es mi esposo, Draco Malfoy.

La esfinge giro su cuello lo suficiente para ver a Draco, quien asintió a manera de saludo, luego siguió hablando.

-Saludos humanos. Mi nombre es Teneia y soy la esfinge que protege la tumba de Anubis.

-¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó Harry sin más preámbulos.

-Solamente si responden correctamente a mi pregunta, si no es así entonces me los comeré. Aunque también podrían regresar por donde vinieron, si deciden hacer eso entonces yo los dejaré en paz.

Harry y Draco se miraron por unos instantes, luego Draco caminó hasta Harry y, dirigiéndose a la esfinge, dijo firmemente.

-Continuaremos.

-Como ustedes quieran- contestó la esfinge- pero debo advertirles que nunca nadie ha logrado pasar desde aquí, muchos lo han intentado y siempre terminan dentro de mi estomago.

-No importa- dijo Harry suavemente- tenemos razones muy fuertes para querer intentarlo.

-todos las tienen- contestó la esfinge- todos quieren encontrar la joya de Anubis porque piensan que su causa es justa, pero no se dan cuenta de que las cosas pasan como tienen que pasar, que ningún acto es al azar. Nadie logra darse cuenta de que su causa no es justa y sí testaruda, de que su causa es tonta y de que si tratan de inmiscuirse en las decisiones divinas terminaran pagando un alto precio, de que…

-¿terminaste?- interrumpió Harry un poco molesto por todas las indirectas que la esfinge le estaba mandando- no vine hasta aquí para que me sermoneen. Ahora, si eres tan amable, cumple con tu labor y no te metas en mi vida.

La esfinge no pareció ofenderse por las palabras del joven brujo, más bien al contrario, la criatura sonreía lacónicamente.

-Todos son iguales, todos creen que hacen lo correcto- le dijo la esfinge a Harry lentamente, como si pensara en cada palabra antes de decirla- bien, aquí está mi pregunta. ¿Qué es más grande que Dios, más perverso que el demonio, a los ricos les hace falta, los pobres lo tienen y si lo comes mueres de hambre? Piensen la respuesta con mucho cuidado. Solamente tienen una oportunidad para responder, si lo hacen incorrectamente entonces… bueno ya saben lo que les pasará.

Dicho esto la esfinge cerró la boca y no volvió a abrirla en un largo rato. Harry se giró hacia Draco con cara de extrañeza, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál era la respuesta a tan rara pregunta pero confiaba en que su esposo fuera capaz de resolver el enigma. Draco tenía una expresión impertérrita en la cara, como si la pregunta de la criatura ancestral no le hubiera hecho ningún efecto, pero sus ojos daban la sensación de una profunda reflexión.

-¿Draco?

El aludido giró sus ojos a Harry.

-Es muy poco probable que demos con la respuesta correcta- sentenció con mucha calma- las posibilidades son muchas y nosotros solo tenemos una oportunidad para acertar. Si fallamos veremos el final de nuestras vidas en este lugar-añadió luego de una pequeña pausa- ¿estás seguro de que quieres continuar?

Harry se quedó callado, aun con la vista clavada en los ojos grises del hombre del que se había enamorado, incapaz de decir exactamente lo que sentía. Era cierto, todo lo que Draco decía era cierto y, aun así, no quería darse por vencido, no quería salir de esa tumba con las manos vacías.

-Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es demasiado, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que arriesgues la vida por mí, pero esto es importante. Ron nunca me ha abandonado, él siempre estuvo al pie del cañón haciéndole frente incluso a sus mayores temores solamente por no dejarme solo. Te amo Draco, con toda mi alma, pero no puedo alejarme de esta búsqueda solamente por el miedo a morir.

Draco no contestó, sólo se quedó allí, mirando los ojos verdes de Harry con expresión insondable, luego cerró los ojos, como si se estuviera dando por vencido de algo, y asintió con la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y ya no había duda, ya no había reflexión, solamente quedaba un mirada decidida. Caminó con paso firme hacia la esfinge, pasando al lado de Harry sin dirigirle una nueva mirada, y se plantó frente a la enorme criatura.

-Nada- dijo Draco mirando a la criatura a los ojos.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó la esfinge con fingido desconcierto.

-Nada- repitió el rubio- esa es la repuesta a tu pregunta. Nada es más grande que Dios, nada es más perverso que el demonio, a los ricos no les hace falta nada, los pobres no tienen nada y si yo como nada moriré de hambre.

La esfinge no se movió, siguió mirando al chico que tenía delante a los ojos, solamente que ya no lo miraba con inocencia fingida, sino con intensa molestia. Draco le sostuvo la mirada firmemente, totalmente seguro que su repuesta era la correcta. La esfinge sonrió.

-Eres muy listo humano- dijo la criatura con intensidad- nunca me había topado con nadie que pudiera contestar a mis acertijos, debo admitir que estoy impresionada. Pero, aun así, debo insistir en que abandonen su búsqueda, la joya de Anubis es muy poderosa pero, como todo gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad y un alto precio a cambio de él.

Draco no respondió, sólo miraba a la esfinge a los ojos, sin parpadear, para dejarle claro cuál era la respuesta a su comentario. Teneia pareció comprender la mirada del rubio porque en seguida bajó la vista hasta el piso, con una expresión derrotada, y se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a los jóvenes.

En el instante en que la esfinge se apartó del lugar, la puerta se abrió por sí sola, como jalada por una cuerda invisible, y dejo ver al otro lado solo un resplandor segador color ámbar que llenaba totalmente el campo de visión de los magos y ocultaba lo que estuviera detrás. Harry y Draco se miraron, en un gesto de complicidad muy suyo, y echaron a andar hacia la luz. Cuando estuvieron a punto de traspasar el umbral de la puerta la esfinge le habló a Harry.

-Tal vez no te importe lo que yo te pueda decir, pero es mi deber, como guardiana de la puerta, hacerte saber esto. Te arrepentirás de la decisión tomada.

-¿Es una amenaza?-preguntó Harry molesto.

-Es solo una advertencia. La siguiente es su última parada.

Y, dicho esto, Teneia cerró la boca y volteo su mirada al salón que ella protegía. Harry y Draco siguieron su camino traspasando la luz cegadora.

Ambos jóvenes cerraron los ojos, poco a poco la luz fue haciéndose más tenue y, a su espalda, escucharon el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse. Abrieron los ojos y la visión les impresionó de manera indescriptible. No estaban en una habitación muy grande, eso se veía a simple vista, pero tampoco era pequeña, el tamaño fácilmente podía compararse con el del recibidor del palacio postal mexicano, país al que Harry y Draco habían ido durante su luna de miel, aunque este último no era tan espectacular como lo que estaban viendo.

Si Harry no hubiera pasado por todo lo que pasó y si no estuviera totalmente seguro del lugar donde se encontraba, había dicho que lo que estaba viendo no era real. La habitación era demasiado…moderna para la época en la que, supuestamente, se había construido la tumba donde se encontraban. Pero tuvo que aceptar que no era una ilusión ni algo parecido, lo que estaba viendo era total y absolutamente real.

Las paredes del cuarto era de mármol rosa pálido y el piso era una sola pieza de cantera blanca con un relieve finamente tallado en forma de ondas de viento que se dispersaban por toda la extensión del recinto. La iluminación era extrañamente peculiar, como si el cuarto estuviera en el exterior, rodeada de un clima templado, y no enterrada decenas de metros en la caliente arena. Por aquí y por allá, dispersados sin aparente orden, había pequeños divanes de caoba con un almohadón de ceda azul cielo que contrastaba con el tono de las paredes. Pero lo que en realidad sobresalía de entre todo eso era el techo circular, totalmente oculto tras una pintura hecha sobre él como lienzo. Esa pintura, esa enorme pintura, era magnifica, y demasiado contemporánea, y Harry se quedó admirándola durante largo rato hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que ya la había visto antes, hace unos cuantos años en un viaje a Estados Unidos.

-Draco- dijo Harry después de varios minutos de silencio- esa pintura es…

-La apoteosis de Washington- dijo una vos calmada y serena y, al mismo tiempo, recia y fuerte propia solo de aquellos que han vivido innumerables experiencias.

Harry y Draco miraron hacia todas direcciones, desconcertados, pero no lograron identificar el origen de la voz. Era como si ésta hubiera salido de todas partes pero de ninguna a la vez.

-Oh, discúlpenme- dijo la voz extraña- es que no estoy acostumbrado a dejarme ver por los humanos.

Y, una vez dicho esto, se materializó en el aire una espacie de hilo de humo azulado que ascendía zigzagueando. Poco a poco el humo fue haciéndose más grueso y tomaba, a un ritmo constante, una forma humanoide. Poco después de esto el humo desapareció y dio lugar a un hombre de apariencia imponente, a pesar de ser casi de la misma estatura de los chicos, estos no pudieron hacer más que encogerse ante la presencia de semejante ser que parecía irradiar una luz propia. Su vestimenta consistía en un elegante traje azul grisáceo que hubiera causado sensación en la época victoriana. El misterioso ser los miraba con una sonrisa afectuosa, aunque sus pálidas mejillas no parecían tener el menor signo de marcas que avalaran dicha acción, sus ojos, que eran de un color azul claro y tan profundos que fácilmente podrías haber caído en ellos si te quedabas mirándolos por mucho tiempo, miraban a los jóvenes magos con orgullo, luego levantó la vista, para ver la misma pintura de la cual Harry se había impresionado.

-Es fantástico ¿verdad Harry?

Los ojos de Harry no fueron capaces de esconder la sorpresa con la que escucho su nombre de labios del misterioso ser.

-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto al aludido.

-Tú no me conoces- contesto el hombre sin darle demasiada importancia, todavía mirando al techo – pero yo conozco a todos los seres de este planeta. Al fin y al cabo- añadió encogiéndose de hombros – algún día todos estarán en mi reino. ¿Saben? Cuando la humanidad fue creada yo fui uno de los que se opusieron a esa atrocidad. Ahora puedo decir que la única ganancia de esa decisión fue el arte: el arte es la única cosa de los humanos que me agrada. Y esta pintura… esta pintura es una de las pocas que muestra una verdad universal que nadie ha logrado comprender del todo.

Harry y Draco estaban sin palabras ¿Cuándo la humanidad fue creada? ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Qué es lo que quería decir con sus enigmáticas palabras? Por fin Draco habló.

-¿Qué verdad es esa?

El hombre lo miro con intensidad y alzó una ceja con suficiencia, como si no le sorprendiera que no supieran ya la respuesta a esa pregunta "si el propio nombre se los está diciendo" pensó antes de responder.

-Hace miles de años un filosofo griego escribió "¿Es que acaso no saben que somos dioses?" los humanos son dioses en potencia, sólo que aun no logran entenderlo. Lo único que les hace falta es un poco de conocimiento o un objeto adecuado.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Harry de repente.

-tengo muchos nombres, dependiendo del lugar en el que me lo preguntes. – respondió el hombre de manera evasiva, la verdad es que Draco ya tenía una idea muy acertada sobre la identidad de este ser.- Si estuviéramos en Grecia te diría que me llamo Thánatos, la mitología azteca, en México, me conoció como Mictlantecuchtli. Sin embargo, dado que estamos en Egipto, será mejor que me digas Anubis-dejó la palabra ahí, como para causar un efecto mayor.

Harry se sorprendió, creía sinceramente que llegando a ese lugar encontraría algo sumamente poderoso, solo que no pensó que se encontraría con un Dios. A decir verdad Harry no creía en ellos, siempre había pensado que si Dios realmente existiera entonces no le habría permitido pasar tantas desgracias porque ¿Qué dios que dice amar a sus hijos (porque siempre le habían dicho que era hijo de dios) permitiría que maltrataran de una forma tan cruel a un niño? Ahora estaba desorientado y no sabía qué pensar. Draco, por el contrario, no se había impresionado realmente, ya se imaginaba que el tipo diría exactamente eso. Él tampoco creía en los dioses, los magos, y en especial los de sangre pura, no tenían una religión y eso los dejaba fuera de las supersticiones muggles, pero a Draco siempre le había llamado la atención el estudio de las mitologías, gusto que se había enardecido al ser obligado por su madre, siguiendo la tradición Black, a aprenderse los nombres de las estrellas y constelaciones para que un día él le pusiera a su hijo el nombre de una de ellas, así que sabía quién era Anubis, lo que no sabía era si podía creer que el tipo fuera el Dios egipcio de los muertos.

Anubis soltó una risita.

-No me creen- dijo con diversión- o al menos uno de ustedes no me cree. No los culpo, si yo fuera humano y de repente me encontrara con alguien que me dice que es un dios seguramente yo tampoco le creería- Anubis se inclinó un poco hacia los magos- pero el que ustedes no me crean no significa que mis palabras estén cargadas de mentiras.

-Te creo- dijo Harry con parsimonia- sé que creerte es una locura, y eso sólo prueba que estoy loco, pero aun así te creo. Dime- añadió luego de un segundo- ¿Dónde está?

Draco giro el cuello unos milímetros hacia Harry y soltó un suspiro interno. Harry era demasiado impulsivo.

-¿Te refieres a la joya?- pero no esperó respuesta alguna- está en esta habitación. Sé lo que pretendes Harry, lo sé desde el momento en el que encontraron ese pergamino antiguo que habla sobre esta leyenda, pero te aseguro que en realidad no quieres encontrarla.

-¿A no? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? Hemos llegado hasta aquí, pasando por tus pruebas, doy por sentado que tu las pusiste, y te aseguro que no tengo la menor intención de irme sin la joya.

Anubis no respondió de inmediato, seguía mirando a los dos chicos con esos profundos ojos claros, y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Tu determinación es fuerte, y estoy totalmente seguro de que, diga lo que diga, tomaras la joya y te la llevaras, yo no dije que no lo permitiría, solo que no quieres encontrarla, el sentido de mis palabras es diferente del que tu les diste.

-Te refieres- dijo Draco- a que si nos la llevamos nos arrepentiremos ¿cierto?

Anubis asintió.

-No creo arrepentirme, llevo dos meses soñando con este momento.

- Sí, lo sé-contestó Anubis- desde el momento en el que me llevé a tu amigo.

Harry endureció la mirada. La muerte de Ron estaba todavía muy fresca en su cabeza, y que Anubis le dijera, así sin más, que él se lo había llevado sólo sirvió para sumirlo en un estado de cólera.

-Si tengo que luchar por ella lo haré- dijo sacando su varita.

Draco giró su cuello con brusquedad y miedo en los ojos, aun no lograba entender cómo fue capaz de enamorarse de alguien tan impulsivo. Anubis, sin embargo soltó una risita divertida.

-¿Pelear por ella? No tendría caso, en una batalla el que lleva la ventaja clara soy yo. Tu eres un mago Harry, uno muy poderoso, pero un mago a fin de cuentas, yo soy un Dios, no necesito luchar contra ti- luego guardó silencio, mirando a los jóvenes, la preocupación con la que Draco miraba a Harry, el encuentro entre sus miradas, el odio de Harry convertido en ternura al darse cuenta de la expresión de Draco. Aun no entendía cómo era posible que seres tan simples como los humanos pudieran tener algo que él quisiera, pero así era, los humanos eran capaces de amarse entre sí, los Dioses no podían enamorarse, los dioses no tenían sentimientos, ellos estaban muy por arriba de esas cosas, pero a veces, al ver el amor que podían tenerse dos personas, él sentía celos. Luego de unos segundos de intenso silencio, prosiguió- voy a darte la joya Harry, lo haré sin ninguna excusa ni prueba, pero antes debo decirte esto. Estoy seguro de que Teneia ya te habrá advertido antes, pero es mi deber hacerlo yo también…

-ya sé lo que me vas a decir- interrumpió Harry abruptamente- y no me importa, lo haré a pesar de todo.

-Harry sé que no eres tonto, lo que estás a punto de hacer es algo que no debes menos preciar, la joya no te dará a Ronald Weasley sin recibir nada a cambio, el poder sobre la vida y la muerte no es un regalo.

-¿Y entonces para qué crear la joya? ¿Para qué ilusionar a las personas con el poder de resucitar a sus seres queridos? ¿Para qué engañarnos?

Anubis bajó la mirada y las palabras que pronuncio a continuación fueron dichas en un tono tan bajo que los muchachos tuvieron que esforzarse para poder escucharlas todas.

-Para ver si los humanos son capaces de resistir la tentación, para probar su libre albedrío, y para saber si son dignos de la admiración de los Dioses.

Harry reflexionó las palabras de Anubis, pero decidió no darles importancia.

-Yo no necesito de la aprobación de los dioses. Dime dónde está.

Anubis levantó la vista hacia los dos muchachos, Harry tenía el desafió pintado en la cara y Draco se mostraba precavido, y sonrió ante la estampa, vaya parejita la que habían formado "lástima que no durará demasiado" pensó el Dios. Luego tronó los dedos.

Un trozo de pared de tamaño rectangular, de la que los dos magos tenían justo en frente y Anubis detrás, pues no se habían movido de sus lugares desde el inicio de la conversación, se retiro lentamente y dejo al descubierto un hueco pequeño en el que podían apreciar un pedestal de oro, sobre él había un almohadón de terciopelo negro y, colocada justo en el medio del almohadón, estaba una brillante esmeralda en forma de corazón unida a una cadena de plata lo suficientemente larga como para que cualquier persona pudiera colgársela en el cuello. La joya era enorme, un tamaño insólito para una esmeralda, y ciertamente era hipnótica, tanto que Harry no pudo contenerse por mucho más tiempo y se acercó a ella con la mano estirada, estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando Anubis habló de nuevo.

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho, te arrepentirás- Harry se detuvo un momento, pero luego siguió el recorrido- ahora tendrás que pagar- murmuró Anubis tan bajo que solo Draco, que se había puesto del lado del Dios, pudo escucharlo- una vida a cambio de otra.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo lo que Anubis había dicho, y comenzó a correr hacia Harry con la mano levantada, tratando de advertirle, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Harry ya había tomado la joya.

En el preciso momento en el que Harry puso la mano sobre la joya la habitación en la que estaban se disolvió, dejando únicamente un vacío material negro totalmente lleno de lamentos y reproches. Anubis, Draco y Harry seguían ahí, pero también estaba otra persona, al lado del dios estaba un muchacho, de la misma edad que Harry y Draco, con el pelo totalmente rojo.

-Ron-murmuró Harry, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

Sin embargo no pudo decir nada más, con un movimiento sordo el cuerpo de Draco, ante los ojos horrorizados de Harry, cayó sin vida sobre el duro y frio suelo.

Harry quedó en shock, no podía moverse, sentía claramente su cuerpo, de una manera en la que jamás lo había sentido, sin embargo ninguna de sus partes le respondía. Quiso correr, quiso gritar, quiso llorar pero por más que lo intentaba nada de esto le era posible realizar, solo estaba ahí, mirando el cuerpo de Draco tirado en el suelo sin ninguna consideración.

-Te advertí que tendrías que pagar un alto precio a cambio de la vida de tu amigo- dijo Anubis mirando a Harry con una expresión neutra y sin ninguna inflexión en la voz- pero no quisiste escucharme, ahora debes pagar las consecuencias.- luego levanto la mano y, con el dedo índice, señaló el cuerpo tirado en el suelo- ven Draco, es momento de marcharnos.

Dichas estas palabras algo comenzó a moverse desde el lugar en el que Draco estaba tirado, pero no era su cuerpo. Lentamente una sombra poli cromática se levantaba, dejando el cuerpo de Draco en el suelo. Cuando por fin estuvo de pie, se le veía desorientado, miró a Harry, que aun no se había repuesto del shock, y luego miró su cuerpo, y entonces supo lo que había ocurrido. En sus ojos no se reflejaba ningún reproche, solo una profunda tristeza, giro su cuerpo, si a lo que tenia podía considerársele así, hacia Anubis y, lentamente, comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Eso hizo que Harry reaccionara.

-¡Draco!- gritó desesperado- ¡no te vayas!

Draco no pareció escucharlo, siguió caminando hacia el dios inmune a todo lo demás.

-Ahora que me has pagado- dijo Anubis- yo te daré lo que viniste a buscar.

Luego tronó los dedos y, a unos pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Draco, apareció el de Ron.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer- prosiguió el Dios- es colocar la joya en el justo lugar donde está su corazón, luego su alma regresará a su cuerpo, y podrán marcharse de aquí sin ningún contratiempo.

-No…no…- la voz de Harry había perdido toda la fuerza con la que había gritado hacia solo unos momentos- espera… yo pensé… yo creí que… que el que moriría seria yo.

-¿Tú?- preguntó Anubis- no Harry, me temo que tu no aprecias tu vida tanto como aprecias la de Draco… su alma es mucho más valiosa que la tuya por el simple hecho de que tú la valoras más.

Harry no podía contestar… el alma de Draco se iba, sin ningún reparo, detrás de Anubis que, con pasos seguros, se apresuraba hacia una especie de portal que había aparecido a sus espaldas y que proyectaba una deslumbrante luz blanca. En última instancia, antes de que el dios y el alma de Draco lo atravesaran, Anubis se giró hacia Harry.

-Recuérdalo- dijo- sólo pon la joya en el lugar donde está su corazón y entonces su alma volverá a su cuerpo.

Y, dicho esto, atravesó el portal seguido por el alma de Draco.

La habitación, o lo que fuera el lugar donde se encontraba, volvió a quedar en penumbra y los lamentos y quejas se hicieron más fuertes. Harry contemplaba el lugar por el que el alma de su esposo se había desvanecido con la sensación de que moriría en ese preciso momento.

-Harry.

El moreno se volvió con rapidez hacía la fuente del sonido. El alma de Ron lo contemplaba expectante.

-¿Viniste por mi?- esperanza, eso era lo único que la voz de Ron dejaba entrever.

Harry asintió, no muy seguro de que ese viaje hubiera valido la pena. Ron sonrió

-Sabía que no me abandonarías, tú nunca me dejarías atrás.

Harry seguía sin moverse ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Ya tenía lo que quería, el alma de su amigo esperaba a que Harry hiciera lo que el Dios le había dicho, pero el muchacho no lo hacía, no se movía, tenía la vista perdida en algún punto lejano.

-¿Qué estás esperando Harry? Coloca la piedra en mi pecho para que pueda regresar a mi cuerpo.

"Solo tienes que poner la joya en el justo lugar en donde está su corazón y entonces su alma regresará a su cuerpo". Las palabras de Anubis le llegaban a Harry desde un lugar en lo más recóndito de su mente, pero al mismo tiempo claras, como si el Dios se las estuviera diciendo conforme las recordaba.

Todos tenían razón, la pared, la esfinge, Anubis, los tres a su manera le habían advertido que se arrepentiría de su elección y él no les había querido creer. Pero lo cierto es que sí se arrepentía, que no quería que las cosas sucedieran así, quería que lo dejaran atrasar el tiempo para poder revertir lo que había hecho. Pero todos sus lamentos eran inútiles, Draco se había ido y ahora él tendría que resignarse a estar sin su esposo por el resto de su vida y tal vez la siguiente pues no sabía si Draco le perdonaría por haber sido el responsable de su prematura muerte. Ron se rio.

-No puedo esperar para poder abrazar a mi hijo y a mi esposa. Vamos Harry, haz los que Anubis te dijo para poder irnos de aquí.

Entonces Harry miró a Ron con tristeza ¿es que acaso este no se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer? Ron había muerto porque ese era su destino, porque ya estaba escrito que él pereciera en esa batalla. Draco murió por culpa de Harry, porque éste había insistido en cambiar el destino, porque no podía soportar la idea de no haber salvado a su amigo; Harry mató a Draco, se le había otorgado el poder de un dios, el poder de decidir entre la vida y la muerte y él, estúpidamente, lo había utilizado.

Harry caminó hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban los cuerpos, cuando llegó, se arrodilló ante el de Draco y comenzó a llorar.

-lo siento – dijo Harry desgarradoramente – perdóname por favor, Draco perdóname.

-Bueno ya Harry – dijo ron sin la menor seña de solidaridad – entiendo que estés triste y todo eso pero ya quiero recuperar mi cuerpo.

Harry miró a su amigo con incredulidad ¿Por qué demonios se comportaba tan insensiblemente?. Luego vio la joya, que aún llevaba en la mano derecha y se apresuró a hacer lo que debía hacer. Lentamente, aún más que los segundos, posó, ante la incrédula mirada de Ron, la esmeralda con forma de corazón sobre el pecho de Draco.

Entonces la oscuridad reinante giró en un torbellino, rodeando a Harry y al cuerpo de su esposo. Harry cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió estaba en la entrada de la tumba de Anubis, en el Valle de los Reyes, y sin nada en los brazos

-Muy bien Harry – dijo una voz a su espalda. Harry se giró y vio a Anubis parado a escasa distancia de él – has demostrado que los humanos no son tan ambiciosos cómo yo creí.

Anubis levanto la mano derecha a la altura de su cara y tronó los dedos. A la derecha del dios apareció el mismo portal que antes lo había separado de Draco, sólo que ahora, en vez de apartarlo de su lado, se lo estaba devolviendo.

Harry corrió a abrazar a su esposo y este lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

-Sabía que harías lo correcto – dijo Draco con dulzura.

Harry lo miró con desconcierto y luego giró su cabeza hacia Anubis e hizo un gesto para que este le explicara a qué se refería Draco.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes Harry? Es muy simple – dijo el dios como respuesta – la finalidad de la creación de la joya fue, como ya antes he mencionado, la de probar la voluntad y el libre albedrio de las personas. Tú has demostrado que los seres humanos son dignos de la admiración de los dioses.

-Entonces – dijo Harry – la joya no tenía el poder de regresar a nadie a la vida, era sólo un pedazo de piedra sin ningún poder.

-Te equivocas Harry, la joya sí tiene la habilidad de regresar a alguien a la vida. Pero lo que tú hiciste cuando decidiste salvar a tu esposo, cuando entendiste que la muerte de tu amigo era un designio de los dioses, entonces probaste lo que otros creían: los seres humanos son la creación más importante del mundo, e incluso resultan un misterio para todos aquellos que estamos arriba de ustedes.

-¿Y qué pasó con Ron?

-él está ahora con su esposa, he decidido darle un día para despedirse de ella y de su hijo. No te preocupes Harry; él no te guarda rencor por su muerte y se sintió muy feliz cuando decidiste dejarlo en el mundo de los muertos.

-Pero ¿y todo lo que me dijo cundo estábamos en la tumba?

Anubis levantó la cabeza al cielo y comenzó a reír, divertido.

-Eso sólo fue una actuación por parte del alma de Ron. Quería que la decisión a la que te enfrentaste te resultara difícil. Bueno creo que eso es todo por parte mía – añadió luego de una pequeña pausa – cuídense muy bien y nos vemos en la muerte.

Con esas palabras, Anubis levantó violentamente la mano por encima de su cabeza y una nube de arena lo envolvió; cuando la arena se disipó, el dios ya se había ido.

-Harry ¿estás bien? – preguntó Draco al ver la mirada insondable que su marido dirigía al lugar donde Anubis estuvo parado.

-Sí – contesto después de unos segundos de mutismo – lo lamento, siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por esto que…

-No lo hagas – lo cortó Draco – no lo lamentes, todo ya se ha acabado y no quiero que pienses más en esto.

-No, ye he aprendido mi lección.

-Me alegro. Ahora volvamos a casa ¿quieres? Con un poco de suerte aún podremos despedirnos de Ron.

FIN


End file.
